thelostsoldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Natsuhi Kamero vs. Sarura Kuharu
Natsuhi Kamero vs. Sarura Kuharu is a battle that takes place in Season One during the Season One Chunin Selection Exams. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf Genin Natsuhi Kamero and Hidden Waterfall Genin Sarura Kuharu. Prelude Following the completion of the Second Exam, the remaining participants must compete in a Preliminary Exam to determine who will proceed to the Third Exam. In the fifth match, Natsuhi Kamero and Sarura Kuharu are paired against each other. Battle The fight begins, but neither make a move for a time as they stare each other down. Eventually, Natsuhi opens with [[Earth Style: Earth Disruption to break apart the ground. He follows up with Earth Style: Terra Needles, but Sarura counters this with Water Style: Water Piercing Bullet. This blocks some of the projectiles while Sarura evades the rest while pulling out a kunai. Natsuhi performs Earth Style: Rock Sword, and the two exchange blades before Sarura uses Water Piercing Bullet. Natsuhi severs the Jutsu with his sword and attacks Sarura. Sarura exchanges attacks with him to a stalemate, and Sarura performs Hidden Waterfall Style: Water Slicing Blade. The two attack each other with their swords, fighting once more to a stalemate. Eventually, Sarura begins to press Natsuhi, but Natsuhi gains distance and attacks with Terra Needles. Sarura avoids the assault, and Natsuhi pursues him into the air and attacks. Sarura defends himself, but he is driven back across the arena as Natsuhi continues to assault him. Sarura is slammed into the arena wall, and as Natsuhi returns to the ground, Sarura comes after him. The two return to the arena, and Natsuhi attacks with Earth Style: Earth Eruption. Sarura sustains a direct hit with the shock and debris, being thrown into the balcony rails before hitting the ground. Natsuhi attacks Sarura while he is down with his Rock Sword, but Sarura evades the attack and counters. The two have a brief exchange, but Sarura allows his sword to decompose in order to break through Natsuhi's guard and inflict a serious injury on him. After a moment, Natsuhi recovers and inflicts a much worse injury on Sarura. Natsuhi attempts to follow through, but Sarura fends him off as the two continue to fight. Sarura injures Natsuhi in the arm, and the two press their swords against each other. Sarura kicks Natsuhi back and pursues him across the arena. Natsuhi intercepts him with Terra Needles, and while Sarura avoids most of them, several pierce him across his body. Sarura attacks with Water Piercing Bullet, and Natsuhi fends it off with his sword. The Water Piercing Bullet cancels, spreading water across the arena, and Natsuhi and Sarura attack each other. They exchange sword blades in a furious struggle until Sarura splashes water in Natsuhi's face. As Natsuhi is stunned by this, Sarura stabs him in the chest. Sarura, under the impression that he has won the fight, lowers his guard, giving Natsuhi opportunity to remove his sword from him. Sarura backs off, but Natsuhi hits him with Earth Style: Earth Eruption. Natsuhi follows through with a sword strike, but Sarura evades this as Natsuhi attacks with Terra Needles. Sarura is hit with more shrapnel, but as he recovers he fires back with Water Piercing Bullet. Natsuhi evades the attack, but the Jutsu follows him across the arena. Natsuhi then defeats the Jutsu with his Rock Sword, and both combatants assault each other with their swords. The two exchange blades, and Sarura supplements his offense with a kunai. He injures Natsuhi and continues to assault, but Natsuhi manages to avoid further injury. Sarura uses Water Clone Jutsu to conjure a clone behind Natsuhi. Natsuhi evades an attack from the Water Clone and uses Earth Style: Rock Wall to fend the Clone off. Natsuhi then evades an attack from the original Sarura and escapes from him, and when Sarura and his Clone pursue him, Natsuhi uses Terra Needles. The Water Clone is defeated, but Sarura escapes unscathed and continues his assault. Sarura and Natsuhi exchange blows and after being knocked back, Sarura uses Water Style: Water Dragon Missile. Natsuhi takes a direct hit from the attack and slammed into the arena wall. Natsuhi remains down for a time, and Sarura taunts him to continue. Following encouragement from his teammate, Natsuhi attacks Sarura and runs him through the torso. The two remain in place for a time, nd Natsuhi apologizes, stating that Sarura should be able to heal properly. Sarura uses Water Prison Jutsu to trap Natsuhi before using Water Style Ninja Art: Implosion. Natsuhi is killed by the technique. Aftermath Natsuhi lies broken and disfigured as Sarura arrogantly and facetiously addresses to Genma Shiranui that he thinks he has won the match. As Genma is about to announce him as the winner, Amachi intervenes. She states that Sarura should not be able to get away with callously killing Natsuhi. Genma states that fatal force is indeed allowed, and in anger Amachi jumps into the arena. She tells Sarura that murdering Natsuhi was unnecessary, and Naruto Uzumaki sides with her, stating that Shinobi owe each other respect. Sarura taunts Amachi to do something about it, and Amachi makes to attack. However, Rock Lee stops her, stating that she will be disqualified for fighting outside of an official match. Amachi tells Sarura that he doesn't deserve to be a Shinobi and swears to get justice for Natsuhi. She finally returns to the audience as Sarura is announced the winner of the fight. Many across the arena, including Sarura's own teammates, are reluctant to interact with him following the match. Category:Battle